Selective gene expression is mediated via the interaction of protein transcription factors with specific nucleotide sequences within the regulatory region of the gene. The most widely used domain within protein transcription factors appears to be the zinc finger (Zf) motif. This is an independently folded zinc-containing mini-domain which is used in a modular repeating fashion to achieve sequence-specific recognition of DNA(Klug 1993 Gene 135, 83-92). The first zinc finger motif was identified in the Xenopus transcription factor TFIIIA (Miller et al., 1985 EMBO J. 4, 1609-1614). The structure of Zf proteins has been determined by NMR studies (Lee et al., 1989 Science 245, 635-637) and crystallography (Pavletich & Pabo, 1991 Science 252, 809-812).
The manner in which DNA-binding protein domains are able to discriminate between different DNA sequences is an important question in understanding crucial processes such as the control of gene expression in differentiation and development. The zinc finger motif has been studied extensively, with a view to providing some insight into this problem, owing to its remarkable prevalence in the eukaryotic genome, and its important role in proteins which control gene expression in Drosophila (e.g. Harrison & Travers 1990 EMBO J. 9, 207-216), the mouse (Christy et al., 1988 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85, 7857-7861) and humans (Kinzler et al., 1988 Nature (London) 332, 371).
Most sequence-specific DNA-binding proteins bind to the DNA double helix by inserting an α-helix into the major groove (Pabo & Sauer 1992 Annu. Rev. Biochem. 61, 1053-1095; Harrison 1991 Nature (London) 353, 715-719; and Klug 1993 Gene 135, 83-92). Sequence specificity results from the geometrical and chemical complementarity between the amino acid side chains of the α-helix and the accessible groups exposed on the edges of base-pairs. In addition to this direct reading of the DNA sequence, interactions with the DNA backbone stabilise the complex and are sensitive to the conformation of the nucleic acid, which in turn depends on the base sequence (Dickerson & Drew 1981 J. Mol. Biol. 149, 761-786). A priori, a simple set of rules might suffice to explain the specific association of protein and DNA in all complexes, based on the possibility that certain amino acid side chains have preferences for particular base-pairs. However, crystal structures of protein-DNA complexes have shown that proteins can be idiosyncratic in their mode of DNA recognition, at least partly because they may use alternative geometries to present their sensory α-helices to DNA, allowing a variety of different base contacts to be made by a single amino acid and vice versa (Matthews 1988 Nature (London) 335, 294-295).
Mutagenesis of Zf proteins has confirmed modularity of the domains. Site directed mutagenesis has been used to change key Zf residues, identified through sequence homology alignment, and from the structural data, resulting in altered specificity of Zf domain (Nardelli et al., 1992 NAR 26, 4137-4144). The authors suggested that although design of novel binding specificities would be desirable, design would need to take into account sequence and structural data. They state “there is no prospect of achieving a zinc finger recognition code”.
Despite this, many groups have been trying to work towards such a code, although only limited rules have so far been proposed. For example. Desjarlais er al., (1992b PNAS 89, 7345-7349) used systematic mutation of two of the three contact residues (based on consensus sequences) in finger two of the polypeptide Sp1 to suggest that a limited degenerate code might exist. Subsequently the authors used this to design three Zf proteins with different binding specificities and affinities (Desjarlais & Berg, 1993 PNAS 90, 2250-2260). They state that the design of Zf proteins with predictable specificities and affinities “may not always be straightforward”.
We believe the zinc finger of the TFIIIA class to be a good candidate for deriving a set of more generally applicable specificity rules owing to its great simplicity of structure and interaction with DNA. The zinc finger is an independently folding domain which uses a zinc ion to stabilise the packing of an antiparallel β-sheet against an α-helix (Miller et al., 1985 EMBO J. 4, 1609-1614; Berg 1988 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85, 99-102; and Lee et al., 1989 Science 245, 635-637). The crystal structures of zinc finger-DNA complexes show a semiconserved pattern of interactions in which 3 amino acids from the α-helix contact 3 adjacent bases (a triplet) in DNA (Pavletich & Pabo 1991 Science 252, 809-817; Fairall et al., 1993 Nature (London) 366, 483-487; and Pavletich & Pabo 1993 Science 261, 1701-1707). Thus the mode of DNA recognition is principally a one-to-one interaction between amino acids and bases. Because zinc fingers function as independent modules (Miller et al., 1985 EMBO J. 4, 1609-1614; Klug & Rhodes 1987 Trends Biochem. Sci. 12, 464-469), it should be possible for fingers with different triplet specificities to be combined to give specific recognition of longer DNA sequences. Each finger is folded so that three amino acids are presented for binding to the DNA target sequence, although binding may be directly through only two of these positions. In the case of Zif268 for example, the protein is made up of three fingers which contact a 9 base pair contiguous sequence of target DNA. A linker sequence is found between fingers which appears to make no direct contact with the nucleic acid.
Protein engineering experiments have shown that it is possible to alter rationally the DNA-binding characteristics of individual zinc fingers when one or more of the α-helical positions is varied in a number of proteins (Nardelli et al., 1991 Nature (London) 349, 175-178; Nardelli et al., 1992 Nucleic Acids Res. 20, 4137-4144; and Desjarlais & Berg 1992a Proteins 13, 272). It has already been possible to propose some principles relating amino acids on the α-helix to corresponding bases in the bound DNA sequence (Desjarlais & Berg 1992b Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89, 7345-7349). However in this approach the altered positions on the α-helix are prejudged, making it possible to overlook the role of positions which are not currently considered important; and secondly, owing to the importance of context, concomitant alterations are sometimes required to affect specificity (Desjarlais & Berg 1992b), so that a significant correlation between an amino acid and base may be misconstrued.
To investigate binding of mutant Zf proteins, Thiesen and Bach (1991 FEBS 283, 23-26) mutated Zf fingers and studied their binding to randomised oligonucleotides, using electrophoretic mobility shift assays. Subsequent use of phage display technology has permitted the expression of random libraries of Zf mutant proteins on the surface of bacteriophage. The three Zf domains of Zif268, with 4 positions within finger one randomised, have been displayed on the surface of filamentous phage by Rebar and Pabo (1994 Science 263, 671-673). The library was then subjected to rounds of affinity selection by binding to target DNA oligonucleotide sequences in order to obtain Zf proteins with new binding specificities. Randomised mutagenesis (at the same postions as those selected by Rebar & Pabo) of finger 1 of Zif 268 with phage display has also been used by Jamieson et al., (1994 Biochemistry 33, 5689-5695) to create novel binding specificity and affinity.
More recently Wu et al. (1995 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92, 344-348) have made three libraries, each of a different finger from Zif268, and each having six or seven α-helical positions randomised. Six triplets were used in selections but did not return fingers with any sequence biases; and when the three triplets of the Zif268 binding site were individually used as controls, the vast majority of selected fingers did not resemble the sequences of the wild-type Zif268 fingers and, though capable of tight binding to their target sites in vitro, were usually not able to discriminate strongly against different triplets. The authors interpret the results as evidence against the existence of a code.
In summary, it is known that Zf protein motifs are widespread in DNA binding proteins and that binding is via three key amino acids, each one contacting a single base pair in the target DNA sequence. Motifs are modular and may be linked together to form a set of fingers which recognise a contiguous DNA sequence (e.g. a three fingered protein will recognise a 9 mer etc). The key residues involved in DNA binding have been identified through sequence data and from structural information. Directed and random mutagenesis has confirmed the role of these amino acids in determining specificity and affinity. Phage display has been used to screen for new binding specificities of random mutants of fingers. A recognition code, to aid design of new finger specificities, has been worked towards although it has been suggested that specificity may be difficult to predict.